goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ErnestoCabral2016/My own plot predicting what Goosebumps 2 will be about!
Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the premiere of Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween! The long-awaited sequel to the 2015 horror comedy film, Goosebumps! Unfortunately, I have to wait until the 28th to see the film :( However, here I bring you a possible plot about the film gathering scenes from the trailers. I haven't read the movie novel yet bout I was guided by news and additional information. I don't know if something here will appear in the film. It would be a kind of prediction! If you don't want spoilers, don't read this. 'Plot' Months after the events of the first film, Sonny Quinn and Sam Carter are two best friends who live in the peaceful town of Wardenclyffe, located near to the town of Madison, Delaware. Wardenclyffe is famous for housing the Tesla Tower, built by Nikola Tesla. Among the Wardenclyffe citizens are Sonny's mother, Kathy Quinn; Sonny's older sister, Sarah Quinn , the Chinese neighbor Mr. Chu; the local's pharmacy manager Walter; the bully Tommy Madigan and more. Sonny and Sam are called "Junk Bros" because they like to collect things from garbage or junkyards and look for interesting items for their collection. That night, Halloween arrives at the town and all decorations are ready around. In one of their searches, Sonny and Sam decide to visit Madison to look for things for their collection. They find R. L. Stine's abandoned house (from the first film) and enter to investigate. Sonny finds a hidden door with a trunk housing a Goosebumps book titled Haunted Halloween and opens it. Slappy the Dummy is released and faces the kids, but he disappears from the place. Scared by the dummy, the kids run back to Wardenclyffe to warn Kathy, but she isn't home. She is in the pharmacy with Sarah, where Walter presents a variety of Halloween masks and costumes, including a section of Goosebumps masks. Kathy goes to work and leaves Sarah, who meets Sonny and Sam. The three go home in the family car where Sarah refuses to believe the kids' story about a living ventriloquist dummy until Slappy falls on the windshield to attack them. Sarah drives at full speed, causing Slappy to fall to the side of the road and escape. Arriving home, they seek information about Stine and Madison, discovering news about how the monsters, demons and creatures from the Goosebumps stories escaped their books, causing panic, death and destruction around Madison. Night falls and Slappy arrives at the pharmacy, noticing all the Halloween decorations. Reciting the words that brought him to life, Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano, Slappy brings to life all things related to Halloween, including several monsters from the Goosebumps section. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, Will Blake, the Old Man Mask, the Witches, the Scarecrows, the Pumpkinheads, the Beast from the East, Curly the Skeleton and Drool, Captain Jack the Knife, the Shaggedy, a Cyborg, an Acturan, the Bride of Frankenstein and more monsters come to life. Walter appears and the Old Man Mask sticks to his face, transforming him into a kind of hunchbacked ogre. With all the monsters under his command again, Slappy frees them from the pharmacy, heading to Wardenclyffe to cause a Halloween apocalypse. Meanwhile, Sonny, Sarah and Sam are attacked by living gummy bears brought to life after the Slappy's magic words. However, they manage to catch them in the Haunted Halloween '' book. The kids are witnesses of how the monsters begin to attack the town, causing several accidents, deaths and total destruction around. All Halloween decorations, including pumpkins, candy bags, costumes, candies and even Mr. Chu's giant balloon spider, come to life. After a previous attack by the spider, the children hide in Mr. Chu's house. He promises to seek help before Curly and Drool break into his house. The kids know that the book could suck the monsters again and try to do it, but Walter under the possession of Old Man Mask steals the book. Wardenclyffe falls into total apocalyptic madness. The witches kidnap Tommy and his gang; Will Blake and the Abominable Snowman destroy everything, etc. However, Stine appears to help with the problem after noticing that the ''Haunted Halloween book was missing at home. They are attacked by Chip and Hap, the lawn gnomes, but they manage to overcome them easily. Things get worse when Kathy is attacked by Andrew Craw, the headless ghost, and is kidnapped by Slappy while returning from work. Stine and the kids are attacked by the flying pumpkins but manage to dodge them before being attacked by Curly (Drool urinates on Sarah's leg). While they are hiding, Stine plans to gather the monsters in the Tesla Tower to suck them, but the children inform her about the theft of the book. Knowing that Slappy kidnapped Kathy, the kids join to go to the tower. There, they confront Walter and manage to take away the book. Slappy orders all the monsters to go to the tower to kill them, but Stine confronts him like the last time. The monsters appear and at the last moment, Sonny opens the book, sucking one by one all the monsters inside and ending with the Haunted Halloween. Slappy is also caught. The months pass and the destroyed Wardenclyffe returns to normal. Walter recovers after his possession, Tommy is no longer a bully and Mr. Chu... well... he is still Mr. Chu. Stine thanks the children for their help and says goodbye while Sonny, Sarah and Sam reflect on their adventure while they burn the Haunted Halloween book. In a post-credits scene, Brent Green prepares to open The Invisible Boy's Revenge book while Zach Cooper, Hannah Fairchild and Champ wonder where Stine is. The book opens as the hand of a HorrorLand Horror comes out from inside and Mr. Wood's laughter is heard. Category:Blog posts